It was a Beautiful Day for a Wedding
by lilLovelyanime
Summary: Love can be a beautiful thing but it can also be horrifying. On Tsunayoshi wedding day for a short time Tsuna see's this beauty until tragedy strikes. While some morn the events that take place others just feel a sense of relief, happiness and hope. Female Reborn. For now I'm labeling this as complete.


Disclaimer: I do not own KHR in any shape or form. I write this fic for my own amusement and to practice writing. I make no profit from it.

Warning this fic contains: ooc-ness, gender-bending, AU, alternate universe, violence, character death and tragedy.

* * *

It was a beautiful day for a wedding

As the priest continued to talk Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Neo Primo, found it hard to listen to the old man. Instead Tsuna own focus was centered on the beautiful woman standing next to him.

Never in his wildest dreams had Tsuna actually thought she would want him. That she would say yes. That today they would be standing before an alter getting married. Tsuna stared into Kyoko eyes, eyes so full of life and love and knew this was what he wanted. This was where he belonged and with whom he would spend the rest of his life with. While Tsuna was filled with an immeasurable amount of happiness he couldn't help but feel a nagging feeling from the back of his mind.

Since Tsuna had awoken this day his hyper intuition had been acting up. It was only a dull buzz so Tsuna had assumed it wasn't anything major or at the very least it wasn't anything that would be harming his friends. So Tsuna ignored it and kept on staring at Kyoko.

As the priest paused Tsuna realized it was now his turn and said, "I do!"

Tsuna watched as Kyoko soft pink lips moved as she said, "I do."

Tsuna was handed a ring from who he assumed was Gokudera. Though he did not look at whoever gave him the ring as he was still focused on Kyoko. Tsuna gently took Kyoko's hand just as Kyoko moved to take his. Suddenly Tsuna hyper intuition flared and Tsuna paused as he heard a loud popping sound. The next thing Tsuna knew Kyoko eyes had widened in shock and then she started to fall backwards. Tsuna dropped his ring in shock. He heard both his and Kyoko rings hit the floor.

Tsuna reached out and grabbed Kyoko pulling her against himself. He felt it before he saw it. A sickening wet feeling from where Tsuna held Kyoko against himself. Tsuna lifted his hand and took in the red that now covered it.

He looked down at Kyoko and noticed her closed eyes and slack face. Tears began to well up in Tsuna eyes.

"Kyoko…" Tsuna whispered.

With a determined light in his eyes he held Kyoko tightly to himself and reached for the gun he always kept on himself. Tsuna lifted his gun and pointed it at the person at the back of the chapel holding a smoking gun.

Tsuna eyes widened in disbelief, "you!?"

* * *

As the sun shone in the sky over Italy the citizens went about their business. And while the weather was perfect and some found this to be enough to be in a good mood, others found themselves staring darkly into their now cold coffee.

One such person was a young woman with long black hair, which was perfectly pinned up in a bun, with curly sideburns and black eyes that stared dispassionately into her cup of coffee as she rested her head on her hand. The suit that she wore hugged her in all the right places complimenting her figure. On the table before her sat a black fedora with a yellow stripe, a bouquet of daffodil and a green chameleon.

The woman is none other than the greatest hitman or well hitwoman, Reborn. Confusion over how this woman could be the famous Reborn, one of the former Arcobaleno, is understandable. When Reborn had been cursed and was stuck in the form of an infant people had started to forget that the greatest hitman is a woman. The fact that people had thought that Reborn was a man hadn't bothered Reborn and she hadn't particularly felt like correcting them. And now that she is in her original body it certainly wasn't her fault if her targets didn't realize who she is.

Reborn turned her gaze to the flowers next to her and thought. In the past if someone had told her that she would be trapped in the body of an infant she would have thought they were crazy. If someone had told her there was a way to break the Arcobaleno curse she would have shot them for trying to give her false hope. If someone had told her she would fall in love with her student she would have laughed at them, then shoot them in both legs before she threw them into a tiger pit.

And now that all those things had come to pass Reborn was at a loss as to what to do. When she had been cursed Reborn eventually accepted it and continued with her life. When the curse was broken instead of going back to being a hitman with no famiglia attachments Reborn had become the adviser to the new Vongola Neo Primo.

But love, love was another matter. For most of Reborn life love had only been something to use as a weapon. To use sweet words and claims of being lovers, to manipulate others and get them to do what she wanted. Before this stupid dame-student of hers had appeared and broken through all her expectations.

Before Tsuna, the closest Reborn had ever gotten to love had been with Luce. But even then the feeling that she had with Luce paled in comparison. At best the feelings that Reborn had for Luce could be likened to acceptance and being accepted. With Tsuna though it was so much more. It is like wanting to be wanted, feelings of being protected and wanting to protect, to feel happy just being close to someone and a feeling of wanting to help but not needing anything in return.

Unfortunately the love that Reborn felt, the desires she felt would never be accepted.

Two simple things stood in the way of Reborn. The first was her student's obviousness and the other was Kyoko Sasagawa, his childhood crush.

Reborn reached out and gently caressed one of the daffodils. If it had only remained a crush Reborn may have stood a chance but as time went on Kyoko began to notice some of Tsuna better qualities. Soon those feeling between them had grown and now today is their wedding day.

By the time Reborn had realized how she had felt and had accepted it. It was too late. Tsuna and Kyoko where together and Reborn had to accept that because while Reborn knew she could bury her feelings for Tsuna, She knew that she would never be able to leave him. Tsuna is her sky.

Reborn withdrew her hand from the bouquet and looked at Leon who had changed into a clock. She supposed it was about time she headed for the chapel. By the time Reborn arrived the wedding should be just ending. Reborn would show up and kick Tsuna down the stairs and hand the bouquet over to Kyoko.

'We'll just see how well there wedding night goes with Tsuna nursing a hurt back,' Reborn thought as she smirked.

While Reborn is willing to never voice her feelings for her stupid student that didn't mean she wasn't upset about it. Reborn stood up and picked up the bouquet of daffodils. Leon climbed on her hat and Reborn placed the fedora on her head.

'Might as well get this over with.' Reborn thought with a bitter smile.

* * *

Tsuna started at the brown haired figure holding the gun and whispered, "why?! How could you do this?!"

His eyes flashing orange Tsuna yelled, "Why did you do this?! Why Haru?!"

The young woman holding the gun gave a bright smile and said, "for us of course Tsuna-kun!"

Tsuna blinked in confusion.

"I did it for us!" Haru gushed, "now we can finally be together."

Tsuna hand began to shake as he listened to Haru talk.

"I knew that she had done something to you Tsuna-kun!" Haru explained, "whether it was seduction or witchcraft" Haru shock her head, "but as I watched you only stare at her. Only ever at her… I knew what I had to do to save you, to save us."

Haru took a step forward as tears filled her eyes and her smile became broader. "Now we can finally be together! Just you and me forever!"

"Tsuna-kun I l…." whatever Haru had wanted to say was interrupted as a gun shot rang out causing the people in the chapel to jump in suprise. Haru now sporting a rather sizable hole in her head fell to the ground, where her blood began to seep into the floor.

Tsuna looked up to see the cold eyes of his tutor. "Reborn!" Tsuna said in relief and happiness.

Reborn stared at Tsuna for second then shouted, "what do you all think your doing standing around. Call a doctor."

Reborn watched in amusement as several doctors jumped forward, including Shamal, as they ran towards the young Vongola and his intended. Reborn looked down at Haru and frowned. She had always known the girl wasn't all there but Reborn had never thought she would do something like this.

Letting out a sigh Reborn turned and allowed Leon to transform back into a chameleon, who hopped back onto her fedora. Reborn then proceeded to walk out of the chapel and make her way to a small pound that was nearby. As she walked a smile began to form on Reborns' face as she thought about what had taken place. There was no way Kyoko would survive. From the gun that Haru used, to were Kyoko was hit and to how much blood she had lost. Kyoko was dead.

Reborn stood before the lake smiling, a light shining in her eyes as she began to talk, "I'm sure many people will miss you. Will be saddened by loss of you. But don't worry Haru and Kyoko I will look after Dame-Tsuna from now on. I will comfort him for his loss. I will make him forget about both of you and I will make him happy."

Reborn then threw the bouquet of Daffodils into the air and watched as they scattered across the pound. There was no need for that bouquet. Those flowers had symbolized Reborns unrequited love and the new beginning of Kyoko and Tsuna married life. They truly were unneeded now.

Reborn starred at the flowers for a few more seconds and then schooled her features. Reborn couldn't be seen with a smile on her when she comforts her former student. At this point in time Tsuna would need someone to lean on and who better then Tsuna most trusted adviser and former tutor. After such a horrifying event Reborn was sure that no one would noticed that several of Reborns top buttons where undone on her shirt, revealing her chest. If they did Reborn would simply say she had gotten some blood on it and had been trying to get it off. While hurrying she must have forgotten to button it all the way up.

Of course Reborn knew that Tsuna would need time to heal and that was okay. Reborn could be very patient.

* * *

Daffodils can symbolize rebirth, new beginnings and unrequited love.

I wrote this after watching the amv . ||mep{Katekyo Hitman Reborn} by .MT. MafiaTeam on youtube.

One thing that always bothered me about haru and kyoko was how nice they were. Even though Tsuna loves Kyoko and Haru loves Tsuna. I really wanted to see some fighting or even scheming in the manga/anime.

I'm not sure if this will be a one-shot or not.

If you have the time please leave a review


End file.
